


The Rest of Their Lives

by fmt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmt/pseuds/fmt
Summary: Short Drarry drabble in which Draco worships Harry's body and Harry is sleepy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are J.K. Rowling's, the saccharine fluff is all mine <3

He loved the smoothness of Harry’s skin, the dramatic punctuation here and there by a shimmering ripple of scar tissue or the dot of a freckle. He loved the dark spread of hair that gently made its way down Harry’s body, from the prickly stubble that insistently lined Harry’s chin to the tantalizing happy trail at the base of his abdomen. It wasn’t fair, he thought, that any one person could be both so skinny and so curvy. So muscular and so soft. It wasn’t right that Harry could have such strong arms, such fantastic legs even as he slowly collected a soft pudge that covered his stomach, before collecting into graceful love handles at his sides. From the very first time Draco had seen Harry glow with surprise and give a small hum of delight upon biting into a piece of Honeyduke’s Very Finest Grade A Milk Bar, he had been enchanted by this beautiful Other Harry, a Harry usually kept hidden under layers and the loose drapes of his red Auror robes. The incredible sense of satisfaction Draco received from giving Harry everything he had been deprived of in his childhood was unparalleled and the softer form Harry’s body had taken as a result of the delicate pastries and sweets Draco constantly brought home from work was only a bonus. Further adding to his rapture was the fact that the sweets Harry devoured were, more often then not, things that Draco had made, had crafted just for him at home in their beautiful kitchen or at work in the patisserie that Draco now co-owned. He licked a stripe against one of those beautiful love handles now, savoring the salty taste that was so uniquely Harry.

And as much as he might have wanted to wake Harry up, to see eyes hooded with sleep open and to taste the softness of his lips, Draco knew better. He could count one hand the hours of sleep Harry had gotten this week and his worry far outweighed his sex drive at the moment. Draco pushed his feet into the slippers waiting for him and padded his way softly down the stairs. He hummed as he flicked the lights on, and quietly sang to himself as he began cracking eggs to make breakfast. A soft noise alerted him to a presence at the top of the stairs, and when he looked up, Harry was descending, wrapped in a sheet and still muzzy with sleep.

Draco reached forward to press a chaste kiss on Harry’s soft lips, but spun him around as he did so and right back up the stars. If Harry was awake, there was no point in not giving in to his still passionate desire for his beautiful husband and a nap afterwards wouldn’t be amiss either. Breakfast could wait.

After all, they had the rest of their lives.


End file.
